


Just a Dream

by Cambiontwins



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: AU, Dream Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Fic. Set in the IThreeLove universe but has no connection. Jesus gets rough with Connor after finding the letter and then has a dream about Jude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Very Short two shot for Andrewberry over on FF. This story is set in the IThreeLove universe but has no connection to the main story because it is just a request, so please don’t take this as an update to that story in any way or think that this really happened in that story.
> 
> Just a Dream  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Being held like that was all Jesus had needed to feel something again, and even if he wasn’t really in the mood he found his hands seeking familiar flesh and roaming over curves he knew by heart. Connor felt the touches and didn’t deny them their quest but instead let his go on their own exploration, and he began at the strong back he had admired from afar for so many years and then moved them down to the soft and firm ass that has haunted his dreams for just as long.

 

Jesus moaned into Connor’s shoulder as he felt the younger boy squeezing his ass through his shorts before they moved past the waistband and squeezed again through his boxers. Jesus attached himself to Connor’s neck and sucked the skin till it was red and then continued to bite into the tender skin until he tasted something that gave him such a high that he wondered why he hasn’t ever tried it before… he tasted blood.

 

The two teens lost themselves quickly enough; each bite of flesh and marking of skin had the two find each other in a heated kiss with tongues battling for dominance, with Jesus winning by far. Connor had never seen this side of Jesus before and even if he was a little scared by this side of the boy he didn’t shy away because his body craved each bite and rough touch. Jesus picked Connor up by his ass and carried him over to Jude’s bed and laid him down, all the while their mouths never broke apart. Jesus broke their kiss, his teeth catching Connor’s bottom lip and pulling it with him as he broke the kiss and all Connor could do was groan as his back arched at the little bit of pain Jesus applied.

 

Jesus sat upright and looked down at Connor and watched as his chest rose as he took deep breathes to try and calm himself, and Jesus didn’t want that right now; Jesus let one of his hands travel up from the boys right calf to his thigh until he came to his fly and popped the button and zipper. Connor grabbed the pillow his head was on and bit into it as Jesus jerked him off with a fury he had never seen or felt before and his body couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Working the teen below him Jesus kept his eyes glued on his face and watched as he came undone with each strong stroke he gave him, and it gave him a pleasure he never knew it could. Connor never knew that submitting like this could feel this good, that giving up control could bring him this much pleasure and that from only a hand job. Connor tried to muffle his scream of pleasure as he came but Jesus had none of it as he pulled the pillow away from him as he sprayed his seed all over Jesus’ hand and his own underwear.

 

Connor tried to catch his breath but he made the mistake of opening his eyes just in time to see Jesus licking his hand clean with deliberate slow motions. The two didn’t share a word as Jesus leaned down to share what little cum he still had in his mouth, while his spit and cum slicked hand cupped Connor’s face as they shared a kiss that was more normal for them. Things didn’t stay tame and normal for long as Jesus moved his dirty hand down to his lover’s dirty underwear and pulled the limp cock free and stroked it back to life.

 

Connor moaned into the kiss as Jesus worked him up to another climax, but the older teen had other plans as he sat back up and yanked his jeans off followed by his stained underwear. Jesus didn’t waste time in probing his entrance with one of his slicked fingers, and Connor saw the smirk playing on his lips when he found him loose and ready for him; Connor didn’t think that he could expect anything less with how often they had sex.

 

Jesus added a second finger to lube him somewhat before pulling them out and taking off his own shorts and underwear before giving himself a few quick strokes to serve as lube. Connor wanted to scream and cry but nothing came out of his mouth when Jesus ploughed into him with one powerful thrust that left the boy grabbing at anything he could just to stay grounded. Jesus didn’t wait for Connor to adjust or hold back either as he started pulling out and thrusting back in with just as little mercy as the first.

 

Their bodies shone with sweat and vibrated with each moan they let out as they fucked, because there was no other words for what they were doing at that moment then fucking and they didn’t care because they were both in heaven. Jesus put all of his strength behind each thrust and it caused Connor to move up the bed and grab onto his lovers strong arms to support himself while he just rode it out.

 

Jesus stopped only once and that was to change their position, he turned Connor’s hips to one side while grabbing his left leg and throwing it over his shoulder before pushing back inside of his lover and picking up where they had left off. The new position had Connor moan even more and much more loudly while Jesus just turned his head to bite into the leg over his shoulder to muffle his own sounds of pleasure.

 

Neither boy noticed how long they went at it but they didn’t really care because it just felt so damn good that they never wanted it to end. Jesus though was pushing it towards an early end with how he was stimulating Connor’s body, but once again he found that he didn’t care because right now it was all about forgetting and letting go.

 

Connor didn’t know how he was feeling any pleasure from what Jesus was doing but strangely the pain turned him on even more and pushed him even closer to that edge… much faster too. Connor held onto the sheets with a death grip and had his eyes shut as he let himself be used, because through the haze he was in he knew that that was what Jesus was doing; just using him to work out the anger and sorrow. Had Connor’s eyes been open then he would have seen the tears falling from Jesus’ eyes down onto his sweat soaked shirt.

 

Part two

Dreaming

 

Jesus looked down at Jude, the boy’s ass up in the air inviting him to claim him and Jesus wasn’t going to pass him up. He didn’t question why he was naked or why he couldn’t hear Jude’s voice as he saw the boys lips move with the effort of forming words, but feeling like he did Jesus didn’t care at that moment as he got behind the boy, grabbed his slim hips and thrust into him and gave the boy everything he had just like he had down with Connor.

 

He saw Jude fall onto his forearms and could feel his body tense but he couldn’t hear anything from the boy he loved, the boy who had gone from a stranger to a brother and from a brother to a lover in such a short span. Neither of them lasted long as Jesus made sure to angle his hips just right which caused Jude to cum untouched. Jesus pulled out of the tight heat just before cumming and turned the boy around before painting him in his seed; he watched as rope after rope of his cum landed on the young boy’s body.

 

Then everything changed, and not for the better.

 

“Why?” Jesus heard for the first time and he looked at the boy who was suddenly sitting in the corner of some dark room looking up at him covered in his cum. “Why did you hurt me…” Jude said with eyes swollen and filled with tears.

 

Jesus bolted upright in the little bed he had fallen asleep on with Connor and tried to catch his breath as he thought about what that dream had meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it Andrewberry. Updates are coming soon for Three as One, and with a twist no one will see coming but until then I hope this keeps you guys sated. Also if any of you guys are Game of Thrones fans then a treat is headed your way too.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


End file.
